degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PansexualDude1999/Degrassi Wiki Total Drama Island Simulator (Results)
So last night the full version of the Total Drama Island simulator was released so i decided to simulate my own season of Total Drama Island using users from this site The premise of Total Drama Island is very similar to that of Survivor. 22 campers arrive on an island and are divided into 2 teams of 11 and each episode they will compete in a challenge for immunity whichever team wins immunity is safe from being voted off while the losing team must go to the dreaded campfire ceremony and vote one of their own team members off and whoever has the most votes will be voted off the island and walk the dolk of shame. When there are only 10 campers remaining the teams merge into one team and 2 previously eliminated contestants will return to the game. During the merge stage it's every man for themselves all the contestants will compete in a challenge and whoever wins the challenge will be safe from being voted off at the campfire ceremony (Note there are several challenges where more than one person can win invisibility) while all the contestants non immuned are fair game for being voted off. Also note there are several elimination challenge episodes where the person who does the worst in the challenge will be voted off and there will be no campfire ceremony for thos episodes. When only 2 campers remain they will compete in one final challenge and whoever wins the final challenge will become the official winner of Total Drama Island So without ado it's time to reveal the results of the first ever Degrassi Wiki Total Drama Island Simulator (Jsyk you will need to click on the picture to see the full results) Here are some notes about the simulator *In Episode 13, the remaining campers were put into 2 teams divided by gender and competed in a food challenge whichever team won the challenge won a reward to go on a cruise and the losing team did not have to go to the campfire ceremony in that episode as the challenge was only a reward challenge and not an immunity challenge *In Episode 14 despite previously being eliminated from the game Terry and Evie were given the chance to return to the game due to a returning player twist *In Episodes 17, 18, and 23 were all elimination challenge episodes meaning there was no campfire ceremony in that episode and whoever did the worst in the challenge those episodes would be automatically eliminated *In Episode 19 there was a reward challenge instead of an immunity challenge meaning however there was still a campfire ceremony and elimination that episode however no one was immune from being voted off *In Episodes 20 and 22 the contestants competed in pairs and whichever pair won the challenge would be immuned meaning that 2 people would win immunity in those 2 episodes *in Episode 21 There was no challenge instead the 17 previously eliminated contestants were all given the chance to vote off somebody from the final 5 and whoever from the final 5 received the most votes would be eliminated from the game *In Episode 22 The Simulator for some reason does not reveal who voted for who in that episode *In Episode 24 the 20 previously eliminated contestants were each given the choice to decide who out of the final 2 they want to win (Note this doesn't really have an impact on the simulation) And sorry if you weren't included in the simulator i could only put 22 people in the simulator and there is no option currently to increase the amount of people in the simulator Also here is the link to my simulation in case you want to play with it in the future http://brantsteele.com/totaldrama/01/r.php?c=JPUf1yct Category:Blog posts